


Приключения на...

by Onixsan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз искал приключения? Он их нашел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приключения на...

**Author's Note:**

> чуваки, внимательно прочитайте предупреждение еще раз! Если что, я предупреждал. Написано на арты:  
> 

Вот уже пятнадцать минут Стайлз стоял у двери одной из комнат общежития и пялился на цифру 46, пытаясь понять, как же он до всего этого докатился.  
***  
Не то чтобы Стайлз стеснялся того, что сейчас происходило в кабинке для свиданий, но легкая неловкость всё же присутствовала.  
Нет, ему не было жаль той двадцатки, что он заплатил при входе, или того, что он не видит парня за тонкой перегородкой (ведь так оно и было задуманно), который низким хриплым голосом просил его расставить ноги шире и через пару минут собирался оттрахать его пальцами. Нет. Просто все это было слегка смущающе, даже для него.  
Вообще про эти кабинки он услышал от Денни. Тот как-то обмолвился, что кое-где на территории кампуса есть заведение, в котором за небольшую, чисто символическую плату, можно выбрать любой вид ласк для удовлетворения, бонусом шла полная анонимность, что для колледжа было неплохо.  
Жажда приключений и недотрах сделали свое дело, и к концу недели путем умасливания и выпытывания «пароля и явок», Стайлз оказался в одной из «кабинок для встреч». 

\- Крошка, ты там случаем не заснул? – спросил его парень (Зови меня Дерек, детка!) из-за перегородки.  
\- Нет, - встряхнувшись, ответил Стайлз.- Я в порядке. Что мне делать?  
Раздался тихий смешок и Дерек, не скрывая удовольствия, повторил:  
\- Я же сказал: спусти штаны, повернись к дырке своей чудесной попкой (я уверен, она у тебя чудесная!), а остальное предоставь мне.  
\- Нахал! - фыркнул Стайлз, но штаны послушно приспустил вместе с трусами. Немного потоптавшись на месте, он прислонился спиной к перегородке, тут же ощущая, как чужая горячая ладонь погладила его ягодицы. – Мне точно понравится?  
\- Ох, детка, поверь, я тебя обслужу по первому разряду, – пообещал Дерек и присвистнул, когда Стайлз прогнулся, упираясь руками о противоположную стенку, так что его ягодицы оказались удобно расположены напротив отверстия в перегородке.  
– Так бы и засадил тебе, честное слово! - Дерек не удержался и по-хозяйски ущипнул одну из половинок.  
\- Ауч! Ты что делаешь?! – взвизгнул Стайлз и чуть отодвинулся, оборачиваясь назад – кожу на месте щипка слегка покалывало, - Аккуратнее! Мне не нужны синяки. Тем более никто мне засаживать не будет! Уговор был - только пальцами!  
\- Да? – кисло отозвался Дерек, - А, может, все-таки по локоть можно?  
Стайлз слегка покраснел, представив чужую руку внутри себя, и яростно замотал головой, забыв, что его не видят:  
\- С ума сошел?! Нет!  
\- Знаешь, крошка, а ты очень вкусно пахнешь? – вдруг ошарашил признанием Дерек, просовывая обе руки в отверстие перегородки и за бёдра притягивая его обратно.  
\- Чего?!  
\- Так и быть, член я тебе не вставлю… сегодня, – бодро отозвался он и аккуратно погладил бархатистую кожу, большими пальцами раздвигая половинки, оголяя чистый розовый анус. – Какой ты невинный. Девственник что ли?  
\- Нет, просто давно никого не было, - Стайлз покраснел ещё гуще, нервно переступил с ноги на ногу, сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну, – И вообще я не на допрос пришёл!  
\- Какой строптивый малыш, - хмыкнул Дерек, - На твоё счастье я люблю таких. Так что в виде исключения…  
Стайлз в голос застонал, ощутив нежное прикосновение языка меж своих ягодиц:  
\- Какого чёрт… Ах! - ему пришлось зажать себе рот ладонью, чтобы слишком громко не стонать. Отодвинуться тоже не получалось - Дерек крепко держал его за бёдра, не давая отодвинуться от дырки. Он вылизывал его жадно, мокро, настойчиво стимулируя тугие пульсирующие от предвкушения мышцы.  
\- Умничка, не дёргайся, - подбодрил он Стайлза, на мгновение оторвавшись от своего занятия, и тут же приник ртом обратно, пропихивая язык еще глубже.  
От таких манипуляций можно было бы сгореть со стыда, но тело, в отличие от разума Стайлза, реагировала весьма недвусмысленно. Пара минут – и вот он уже сам старается насадиться на чужой язык, тихо постанывая:  
\- Дерек, пожалуйста… Ах!  
\- Да, малыш, называй меня по имени, - послышалась возня, а затем Дерек, пальцами покрытыми смазкой, коснулся его разгорячённого входа. – Раздвинь ягодицы! Я хочу всё видеть, - попросил он, приласкав одну половинку.  
Стайлз послушно развел ягодицы в стороны, тут же почувствовав, как чужие пальцы нежно погладили его анус, слегка надавили и с легкостью погрузились в расслабленное отверстие. Черт, как же давно он не ощущал этого! Он зажмурил глаза, привыкая к легкому саднящему ощущению, и повел бедрами, когда Дерек попытался вытащить пальцы.  
\- Еще, – попросил он, прогибаясь в пояснице сильнее.  
\- Хорошо, крошка, - ответил Дерек и добавил еще один палец.  
С губ Стайлза сорвался легкий стон, когда Дерек начал равномерно двигать ими, слегка поворачивать, менять угол проникновения.  
\- Мало… – заскулил Стайлз и зажмурился – ему было чертовски хорошо! Он чувствовал, как прилип к животу и потек смазкой его собственный член, как затвердели под футболкой соски, то и дело соприкасавшиеся с тканью, когда он ерзал. Дыхание же сбилось, стоило Дереку попытаться развести пальцы в стороны.  
\- Давай-ка добавим еще один, - предложил он и аккуратно пропихнул четвертый палец вовнутрь Стайлза. Теперь практически вся его ладонь скрылась в попке у парня и Дерек не смог сдержать восторженного стона – да, он действительно любил то, чем занимался в этих кабинках. Он глубже пропихнул свою ладонь, так, что большой палец оказался возле выпирающей последней косточки позвоночника. Он ласково погладил её. Внутри парня было горячо и если бы не его условия «только пальцами», Дерек с удовольствием вставил бы ему, натянув эту аппетитную, жадную попку на свой член.  
\- Дааа, - протяжно застонал Стайлз, одной рукой обхватывая влажную головку своего члена и ритмично сжимая её. – Двигайся же, ну!  
\- Для тебя всё что угодно, детка! - ответил Дерек и медленно вытащил пальцы, чтобы сложить их горстью, вылить на них остатки смазки, и медленно, дюйм за дюймом, пропихнуть обратно, растягивая парня до предела.  
Стайлз, почувствовав, как чужая ладонь медленно растягивает его мышцы, смачно выругался и приложился головой о тонкую перегородку.  
– Ты в порядке? – участливо поинтересовался Дерек и снова двинул рукой, проворачивая её внутри чужой задницы. Чужая плоть обхватывала его ладонь как перчатка.  
\- Да, блять! Да! – заскулил Стайлз, ощущая, как ладонь Дерека движется внутри него, задевая простату. Закатив глаза, он сильнее прогнулся и подался назад, прижимаясь задницей к дырке в перегородке. Не хватало совсем немного для полноты ощущений, для оргазма, поэтому он сильно сжал пальцами свой правый сосок и, отдрачивая, кончил, размазывая сперму по ладони.  
Пару мгновений прошли в тишине, а затем Дерек хрипло прошептал:  
\- Хороший мальчик, - он аккуратно вытащил ладонь из расслабленной чужой дырки и пальцами огладил вывернутые края, - Ну так как насчёт члена?  
\- Мнгхм? - пробормотал Стайлз и ладонью утер пот со лба. – Сейчас я уже ни на что не способен.  
\- Тогда встретимся вне этого заведения, – предложил Дерек и улыбнулся, расслышав чужие чертыхания.  
\- Может быть…  
\- Общежитие экономического факультета, комната 46. Я буду ждать, - интимно, с обещание прошептал он и вышел со своей стороны кабинки.  
Стайлз, моргнув, быстро натянул штаны обратно и судорожно вздохнул – кажется, приключения и недотрах, от которых он страдал, остались в прошлом.


End file.
